Plester
by fujimoriiin
Summary: Atsushi menyodorkan plester dan sapu tangan. [Ch 36 spoiler. Ficlet]


**Plester**

Ficlet by Fujimoriiin

 **Bungou Stray Dogs © Asagiri Kafka/Harukawa35**

 **Spoiler** ch 36. What happened after ch 36 **head-canon**. **Spoiler.** AkuAtsu but not as pairing/romance. Typo(s).

* * *

.::.

Ketika Akutagawa membuka mata, dilihatnya Atsushi sedang duduk santai persis di sebelahnya dengan rambut melambai dihembus angin laut. Duduk diam seolah Akutagawa hanya sekedar angin semata. Iris sewarna gradasi senja menatap kosong ke arah keriuhan di hadapan, evakuasi Moby Dick dan riak laut bergelombang.

Butuh waktu bagi Akutagawa untuk benar-benar mengembalikan kesadaran juga tenaganya –dan juga menyadari kalau memang benar yang duduk di sebelahnya adalah Atsushi.

Atsushi baru menyadari Akutagawa sudah sadar ketika Akutagawa sudah duduk dan menatapnya dengan tatapan sangar seperti biasa. Iris ungu-emas membulat sekejap, meneliti setiap tubuh Akutagawa lalu kembali mengalihkan perhatian pada hadapannya.

Baru setengah jam yang lalu mereka terlibat konfrontasi, pertarungan sengit di atas langit dan kerjasama mereka yang tak pernah terbayangkan sebelumnya. Belum pernah tenaga Akutagawa benar-benar habis sampai seperti ini, yang sialnya memaksanya untuk ambruk setelah Dazai akhirnya memuji Akutagawa. Akutagawa benar-benar merutuk dirinya.

Hening yang lama. Sesekali burung camar berkoar-koar, suara riak air laut dan kendaraan sibuk lalu lalang mengurusi Moby Dick yang sudah terjatuh.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" Akutagawa akhirnya berujar setelah menit-menit berlalu, menyembunyikan rasa penasaran dengan nada dingin di suaranya.

Atsushi tak langsung menjawab. "Kupikir tak sebaiknya membiarkanmu tergeletak sendiri disini."

"Tak perlu mengasihaniku."

"Bukan, bukan." Atsushi menggeleng. "Aku pikir juga kau bukan orang yang ingin dikasihani."

Diam. Akutagawa memilih untuk tak menjawab.

Dari sakunya Atsushi mengeluarkan sapu tangan bersih dan beberapa lembar plester. "Tadi aku mampir ke toko di depan sana. Anggap saja terima kasih dariku secara pribadi, karena kau juga sudah membantuku mengalahkan ketua The Guild."

Sesaat Akutagawa mengernyit, seolah, _oh serius kau kesana dengan pakaian bernoda darahmu sendiri?_ Sebelum membalas, "Kalau kau kubiarkan, kau pasti akan kalah dan keinginanku untuk bertarung denganmu pasti tak akan pernah terjadi. Kau terlalu bodoh untuk melawannya sendirian."

"Sombong seperti biasanya, huh." Tangan Atsushi meletakkan sapu tangan dan plester darinya di samping Akutagawa yang tak kunjung mengambil pemberiannya. "Tapi kau menyelamatkanku ketika aku sempat terlempar."

Ada hela napas panjang dari Akutagawa. "Karena ini aku benci orang bodoh. Alasannya sama. Bukankah sudah jelas?"

Atsushi memalingkan wajahnya dari Akutagawa. Akutagawa akhirnya mengambil saputangan putih yang diberikan Atsushi. Mengelap beberapa bagian bernoda merah yang mampu dibersihkan sekenanya. Memerhatikan plester untuk sekian lama namun akhirnya tak digunakan.

Sambil terbatuk Akutagawa kemudian berdiri. Memasukkan plester dan saputangan dalam saku. Berujar dengan nada dingin. "Lain kali."

"Apa?" Atsushi menoleh.

"Lain kali, sungguh akan kubunuh kau."

Akutagawa berkata dari balik punggungnya. Membelakangi Atsushi yang kemudian memasang wajah meremehkan, satu alis terangkat.

"Kau sudah bilang itu sebelum kita jatuh."

Tak ada balasan. Akutagawa mulai melangkah.

"Yah, tapi.." Atsushi mengambil jeda. "Terimakasih sudah membantu dan menolongku tadi."

Untuk sesaat langkah Akutagawa terhenti. Samar terlihat anggukan sebagai balasan dan Atsushi melihatnya. Matanya membulat dan ia mengulum senyum disertai sorot percaya diri. Atsushi akhirnya berdiri, berjalan menuju arah yang berlawanan dengan Akutagawa.

Pulang.

.::.

* * *

A/N : Seriously, what is dis ;w; Btw, saya butthurt, sumpah, habis baca ulang chapter 36 versi benernya saya sakit hati sama Akutagawa yang roboh dan dibiarin aja gitu ;_; DAN SAYA KERING ASUPAN AKUATSU tolong /kalem weh. Dan oh, akhirnya saya bisa pablish di fandom ini lagi ovo;

Anyway, thanks for reading! OvO


End file.
